


Bonding

by cryptidturtle



Category: Ben 10 Series, Secret Saturdays - Fandom, The Secret Saturdays, crossover - Fandom, tss - Fandom
Genre: Bro bonding, Gen, impromptu sleepover, just good times, snacks, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 16:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptidturtle/pseuds/cryptidturtle
Summary: Anonymous said:can i get uhhhhhhh some zak and ben being bros??? u the man





	Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> my first thing written for ben 10 and first finished thing for tss hell yeah

Ben flopped onto the couch, letting his face rest against one of the cushions, not caring that some fur he could only assume belonged to Fisk had been shed there. Zak watched with amusement, rolling his eyes and gently nudging Ben over so there was room for him to sit on the couch. Ben complied and scooted over, not bothering to move his face that was buried in the furry couch cushion. Zak stretched, his joints popping and offering some relief to his aching back. He sighed contently after sitting down, couches always felt great after a mission or just some regular butt kicking. 

He had stopped by Bellwood to invite Ben and Rook to hang out, having just returned from dealing with a cryptid in Egypt. Somehow during the short amount of time that they stopped to get smoothies some weird alien chicken who was some D-list villain of Ben’s had robbed a bank nearby and they went and put a stop to it. Zak for once had forgone his battle armor for a regular Saturday uniform, hence his aching back from a few lucky hits from the chicken guy. Thankfully he carried the claw with him everywhere so at least he was a help in the fight. Rook volunteered to fill out the paperwork and take the alien into Plumber custody, Ben promising to buy Rook a meatball sub in return. That left the two of them taking the Griffin back to his home the Saturday HQ for some well needed relaxation.

Zak looked over at Ben, “Dude, your bad guys are always wild. Who even was that chicken guy?” He asked.

Ben spoke, slightly muffled from the cushion. “Yeah that’s Liam, he’s been pulling minor jobs in Undertown for a while now. I unlocked Kickin Hawk from him but other than that I don’t know much about him aside from he’s a huge pain.” 

Zak laughed, “Kickin Hawk? I’m gonna take a wild guess and say that’s your anthropomorphic hawk alien, right?” Ben nodded, still resting his face on the couch, ignoring Fisk’s fur tickling his nose, he was tired okay he stayed up late watching a Sumo Slammer’s marathon. Zak muffled a yawn, he was tired too for entirely different reasons. Mainly he was pretty jet lagged from the time difference in Egypt. “Hey, you wanna get some snacks or something to drink? We never really did get to finish those smoothies.” He offered.

Ben perked up, lifting his head from the couch cushion to grin at Zak, slightly interrupted by wiping Fisk’s fur from his face. “Yeah dude sounds good, you know I never pass up the opportunity to raid you guys’ fridge.” He replied. Zak snickered remembering the first time Ben met Doyle he had been hanging out and went to get something from the fridge when Uncle Doyle had broken in to do the same thing (despite the fact Doyle has had a key for years now).

“Yeah trust me I remember. You thought Doyle was hot and choked on some chips, the Omnitrix thought you were dying and turned you into an alien.” Zak said with a laugh, forcing himself to stand despite how much he wanted to be lazy and nap on the couch. 

Ben faked a pout, “It’s not my fault your family is hot Zak stop bullying me.” He replied, outstretching a hand, Zak on instinct took it and pulled him up with an exasperated smile.

“Yeah, yeah you tell me every time my parents do something cool. C’mon once we load up on snacks we can grab Fisk and play some video games.” Zak replied, gently tugging his friend towards the kitchen, Ben following without complaint. 

Komodo, who had been curled up on the tile floor of the kitchen relaxing raised his head with a low hiss as he saw the two approaching. Ben tensed, having convinced himself that Komodo was out to get him after the lizard almost bit him when in a bad mood one time. Zak put a reassuring hand on Ben’s shoulder, “Don’t worry he’s just grumpy we woke him up.” He replied, removing his hand from Ben to give the genetically altered Komodo dragon a friendly scratch which Komodo seemed to enjoy. Ben gave the lizard an awkward wave, remembering how Zak told him Komodo was smarter than the average Komodo dragon. Komodo blinked slowly at Ben as a greeting before finding a comfortable spot on the floor to relax on. Zak noticed this and grinned, pausing from fishing out snacks, “He likes you.”

Ben looked at him, “Okay he didn’t try and bite me, but we definitely aren’t best friends yet.” He replied with a laugh. Zak rolled his eyes with an exasperated smile before returning to finding snacks and drinks, once he was satisfied with his haul and had gained an approving thumb up from Ben he went over to Komodo.

“Where’s Fisk?” He asked the sleepy lizard, Komodo gave a soft hiss in reply and pointed with his tail towards Fiskerton’s room. Zak thanked him promising to play with the ball Komodo was so fond of, his hands too full to give more pets at the moment. Ben watched the interaction, grabbing the drinks while Zak took care of the snacks. Zak gestured for Ben to follow him as they walked down the hallway, he gently knocked on the door to Fisk’s room with some difficulty due to all the snacks he was carrying. The door hissed open and a sleepy Lemurian greeted them with happy mumbles, pulling Zak into a quick hug and ruffling Ben’s hair. The phantom brightened at the offer to play video games and practically dragged them both back to the living room, as Ben and Zak sat down their haul of snacks, Fisk pulled out the controllers and set up the console. 

Zak sat back down on the couch watching Fisk before opening a bag of chips, his brother had good tastes in games, so he trusted him to make the pick. He’d been meaning to check out one of those Sumo Slammer games Ben really liked so they could play together sometime. Meanwhile Ben was just pleased to be indulging in some mindless fun with the Saturdays.

After about an hour and a half of snacking and playing video games, Zak silently vowing to vacuum any leftover crumbs later, they were all getting a lot just a little bit tired. As fun as playfully arguing that Fisk had cheated at Mario Kart was, Zak was pretty jet legged still, Ben was sleep deprived, and Fiskerton was more active at dusk and dawn anyways. Somewhere along the line Zak had fallen asleep against Fisk, he couldn’t help it, his furry brother was just too warm and cuddly. Ben hadn’t noticed and after yawning loudly a few times had drifted off on Zak’s shoulder. Fisk noticed the two and gave an amused murmur in Lemurian before shutting his eyes and getting some rest for himself.

They would awake in the morning after the impromptu sleepover finding a warm blanket had been put over them and the lights had been turned off along with the tv. The Saturdays were just awesome like that.


End file.
